Objects
by Cerdwyn3
Summary: What if Harry wasn't the only magical babe placed at Number 4 Privet Drive.......
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: As I am not JK, I do not own anything regarding canon HP or any other previous published works (including fanfiction or the ideas found in) that may be utilized throughout my stories. Thank you and remember if you were writing you would like be given reviews!

Chapter One: With every end there is but a beginning

It was the witching hour in England. This hour was known as an between time. Between one day and the next. Between one month and the next at the end of October and the beginning of November and on this very night it was the change of magical seasons, from life to death.

As well as from war to peace.

Countless wizards and witches were celebrating victory, celebrating life conquering death, and countless more mourned the loss of others, the deaths of the good the bad the innocent and the guilty. The death of dreams of the future, the spoiling of plans that were decades in the making.

The dark streets were quiet in Surrey. Not a mortal soul was awake in Little Whinging.

Aside from a cat that sat still watching a house that was settled between No 5 and No 3 privet drive.

It was called No 4 Privet Dr.

No 4 Privet Dr was a modern home built not 3 years earlier and was home to 3 humans.

2 adults.

1 child.

All three occupants were sound asleep, at least in about 2 am when the child, Dudley, would wake up crying and screaming for his 2am snack, waking up his mother, the tall, slender and tired Petunia as his father a very robust and irritable man Vernon snored on dreaming of working employees to the bone for free.

Suddenly the cat no longer was a cat when a man in colorful robes and an odd hat walked up to the wall the cat had previously sat.

"Albus are you absolutely certain this is the best act to take? Placing a magical child in a place such as this, to have them raised by the worst kind of muggles….." A stern looking woman in a strange tartan hat, cloak and Scottish brogue asked the man dressed in colorful robes.

The flamboyantly dressed man answered the plaid clad woman who had once been the cat, with a somber look in his aging eyes. "Yes, I am afraid it is……Young Harry will be sufficiently protected by his mother's sister, the ancient protection spells surrounded the young boy will shield him from dark magic and the wizards who wield."

"But honestly, the lad's a hero! Every child will know his name in our world! He should be raised among us Albus! He should know his world just as Lily and James would have wanted!"

"Lily and James would have wanted him safe Minerva….And placing him here he will have chance at a childhood that would elude him in our world forever……….besides he will not be alone."

"Oh yes I saw that great lump of a son……looks like a transfiguration spell gone wrong…..I feel so sorry for him, the way his parents treat him, spoil him rotten….."

"No not the boy…Minerva…"

"Then who, Albus, who? Is it Sirius? How will you place Sirius Black in a home like _this_?"

"Minerva……this home shall protect not one, but two future students of Hogwarts……."

"Oh Albus you don't mean...Oh my, the poor souls…..to have to give up a child…their own babe……." Minerva wept the second time that night on Privet drive, her tears now joining those for the loss of her favorite students. "Oh who's bringing them?"

"Hagrid should be here at any moment."

"Hagrid! Rubeus Hagrid! You entrusted two of the most sought after……Albus are you insane!"

"Some think so yes…….but I trust Hagrid with my life as well as more valuable things."

Suddenly a blast was heard in the dark sky and the two could see a small light flying down at them, a motor in the background.

A giant of man soared down to them on what looked like an ordinary motor bike…that just happened to fly. His wailing could be heard now that the engine was dieing down and his large tangled beard was sopped with tears.

"Headmaster Dumbledore... Professor... I'be …got… dem…." He cried out between sobs. He showed them his bundle, a large basket with homemade quilts and blankets.

"Ah yes Hagrid, how were they? And where did you get this contraption?"

"Da babes were angels….Harry cried a bit til I got the little un…Ginny quieted em up good…he even hugged onto 'er….so sweet after so much sorrow…the whole ouse was even tell where the bodies were…..Young Sirius Black came by short after I did …. Said he'd take Harry as he was you know his Godfather….I said No I was under strict orders to keep Harry safe…..He was so shocked…tears in eyes …. Gave Harry up to me and his bike told me ta go…ta keep Harry safe …. That's when I left for the er…..Molly and Arthur could barely give er up….but afta' what 'appened and all…. Their second oldest put up a fight….wouldn't let er go y'see…..all er family was devastated ta give er up… and ta place er with muggles…." Hagrid babbled through his bawls and tears.

"It is a tragic act but it is necessary for their safety! They must be kept safe and be able to live a normal childhood……"

"Yer right course….its just so sad …. And Lily 'n James…" Hagrid howled out. He handed his package to the headmaster who in turn added a note and placed it on the doorstep.

"Yes and its not good bye forever…they shall return to the magical world when they are of age to come to Hogwarts."

"Yes yes Albus…….but still…."Minerva stated in a doubting voice.

"Its not good bye for good Harry…Ginny…just a little while…" Hagrid sobbed in as quite a voice he could have.

After a few rings of the bell the door opened revealing a large man whose very large mouth was grim and about to open in order to yell about late night visitors.

But there was no one there. Just as he was shutting the door he noticed the basket.

Picking it up he looked to see two small babies….one with unruly black hair and the other tufts of soft dark red.


	2. Chapter 2

Harry Potter hated school.

He thought with a scowl on his young faces has his green eyes stared out of the back passenger window of his Aunt Petunia's new luxury sedan.

He had yet to turn 6, as his birthday wasn't for 18 more days on July 31st and today was July 13th, he hadn't even gone to school yet, his Aunt and Uncle forbad him from going to pre-school while his cousin Dudley attended.

But he didn't care, he still hated school.

You may ask why such a young lad would be so vehement in his feelings to such beneficial institution.

Did he not like books?

Could he not write?

Did he not like math?

No, no and no. Harry didn't have anything against reading writing or arithmetic.

He hadn't really experienced enough of any of those subjects at his young age to do so.

What Harry hated about school was that he was making him leave his home.

All day long.

From early morning to mid afternoon Harry Potter would have to leave his home and leave Ginny behind in it.

Ginny Weasley.

He turned his bright green eyes to the young girl who sat in the seat next to his.

She had long, full red hair that was rich in color and glistened with touches of copper and gold in the sun.

Harry couldn't resist has he silently reached over and tugged on one of its strands, immediately pulling the girl's attention from her own window to him.

"Harry" she smiled widely, the corners of her mouth reaching her dark chocolate eyes "Why must you tug my hair?"

"Can't help it….its just so tuggable" He smiled back. "I don't think I could go an hour with out doing."

"You're going to have to try soon though, what with school and all."

He let out a deep sigh.

"Don' remind me….hate school…."

"Don't be like that, jus' think you get to meet new kids and you don' have to-"

"Quiet down you two we're almost there and I don' want you to distract my Duddikins with your mindless chatter. He's going to do so well on the entrance exams for kinderclass, aren't you sweetie? And when your done Mummy will by you a new toy."

"Yes mummy I want that one you didn't get me for my birthday the robot!" A rather larger 6 year old said while he munched on some skittles.

"Of course darling Diddy-bump-kins."

The two children in the back rolled their eyes.

"Yes Aunt Petunia"

"Yes Ma'am"

Dudley had just had his 6th birthday in the last month and had received 20 presents for it but not everything he wanted and Aunt Petunia had promised him that toy if he sat for his exams.

And his favorite dessert at dinner.

The only thing Harry wanted for his birthday was to not have to go to school.

Well he supposed he wouldn't mind school because it would mean getting out of some of his daily chores and away from his aunt, if it meant that Ginny could go to school with him.

But sadly Ginny was only 4 and wouldn't be turning 5 until August.

She can't go to school for another whole year!

Soon the car stopped in front a rather large primary school that was recently updated and have newly planted trees and shrubbery and newly laid mulch.

"Mummy do I have to go here? It smells like Scarry"

"Oh Sweetie it's just the mulch, now come on we'll be out soon." She said sweetly as she straightened her blond son's tie and dusted his front. "Come you two, stay quiet and do not act strange!" Her voice changed dramatically as she hissed at the other two children, her horse face a sour.

"Yes Aunt Petunia."

"Yes Ma'am."

The four of them walked swiftly into the clean school and straight towards the rooms for kinderclass testing. As they past the doors Harry and Ginny noticed a sign stating today was the last day for testing and it was first come first serve not alphabetical order.

'She probably wanted to get us both with out waiting.' Harry thought as his last name was Potter and his cousin's was Dursley. 'Ginny is a Weasley she's at the end…'

The entered a room void of any other children and only a young woman sat at a desk filing away test. She had white blonde hair that was pulled back in a funky pony-tail with bangs surrounding her face and black angular glasses. As she rose from her seat, a smile on her face they could see she wore a red blouse and a geometric-patterned red and blue a-line skirt.

"Good Afternoon I am Ms. Rose Tyler and I will be your testing consultant today. May I have your name please?" Her accent was clearly from downtown London, at which Petunia Dursley had to force a smile.

"Yes, I am Mrs. Petunia Dursley this is my son Dudley and my nephew Harry Potter."

"Ah yes Dursley and Potter you were on list, had a busy summer yeah? And who is this darling little girl?"

"Ginny Weasley ma'am."

"Oh? And are you her for testing too? Or are you dating this cutie with the unruly black hair? Like em tall dark and handsome?" Ms. Tyler winked cheekily at Ginny who giggled sweetly as Harry blushed and Dudley shoved him to try and stand in the spot light, next to Ginny.

"No." Petunia stated sternly. "The girl is in my husband's and my care, her family is unable to do so for here, nor did they wish too."

Clearly saddened by Petunia's statement as to why she was here with the Dursley household, Ginny frowned and bit her lower lip.

"No ma'am I'm only 4…I'm too young for school yet."

"Besides if she's anyone's girlfriend she's mine not Scarry's." Dudley boasted as he smiled up at the teacher.

Petunia's eyes went wide and she barely covered how abhorred she felt at the mere thought of her dear son with that…that…girl.

"Hmm is that right…" Rose glanced at Petunia, Dudley, Ginny and then Harry. "And why are you scowling young man?"

"I hate school."

"Nah you can't mean that you haven't even been yet. How can you hate what you haven't been to yet?" A man in a brown pin striped suit and sneakers stated as he walked in with his hands in his pockets. He had brown hair that was almost as unruly as Harry's.

Rose nodded her head to him.

"Doctor."

"Ah Ms. Tyler, three more testees I take it?"

"No just two, the girl is too young."

"Ah, so why do you hate school?"

Harry bent down and scuffed his feet, feeling his Aunts glare as he was drawing so much attention to himself and away from Dudley. "IdontwanttoleaveGinnyalone" He mumbled.

"Sorry I know 5 billion languages but I don't know a word of what you just said."

That shocked Petunia. 5 billion? She mouthed. "Excuse me who did you say you were again?"

"The Doctor."

"Doctor who?'

"Exactly. Now care to repeat that in a known language?"

Harry stared up at the man, who had dropped down to his level as best he could.

"I said I don't want to leave Ginny alone."

"Ah that's the crux of the matter then…hmm…and I take it this lovely little sprite is Ginny."

"Yes sir."

"Good taste I might say, redheads…" The Doctor wagged his eyebrows. He glanced back at a glaring Ms. Tyler. "I prefer blondes myself."

"Doctor."

"Am I being rude again?"

"No but slightly inappropriate."

"Ah sorry. Still having trouble controlling my tongue."

"Yes I know……as does Torchwood manor…and..."

"Now Ms. Tyler….hmm…well let see if we can solve this problem."

"How sir?"

"Well I am the Doctor, its what I do."

"Are you going to make me older?" Ginny asked as the Doctor looked her over."

"Don't be silly Ginny." Petunia scolded.

"No no…well I could…but nah….and nothing wrong with a bit of silly every now and then…I mean then we couldn't laugh at dogs with no noses." This caused even Dudley to laugh. "How old are you 3?"

"No sir, I'm four."

"Ah you are quite small then…"

"Doctor now that was a bit rude."

"Sorry. When do you turn 5?"

"August."

"What day in August."

"The 11th sir."

"11th…good day…very good day…and a Leo…lions are so wonderful…you almost look like one with that mane of red hair…hmm… well then since you do turn 5 years old before class begins I'd say that if and it's a very big IF, you can pass the entrance examinations you can attend school with young Harry here."

"Really sir?" Harry could hardly believe it and Ginny the same.

"Do I look like a liar to you? Well you won't be the first to accuse me…but yes really. Well if it's alright with Mrs. Petunia Dursley."

Startled at being put on the spot and annoyed by the Doctor with no name and the bouncy Ms. Tyler Petunia stalled.

"Well she is so young…and I did prefer spending one year alone with the girl…teaching her housework and sewing and cooking now she's tall enough…"

Now Ms. Tyler's eyes went wide. 'Cooking at her age!' "Ah well if those were your plans but if you think about it starting her now will mean she wont be all alone for the last year of school. You and yer husband will have the house to yerselves much sooner yea?"

Petunia actually contemplated on it, and Ginny's young age had caused Vernon, her husband, to grumble about spending money on the child one year longer then on the boy.

"If she's smart enough to pass, which I doubt she is, then she may attend school this year."

"Good good, now then why don't we 4 go in and start the tests."

The three children nodded their heads and followed the man behind some doors to complete their testing.

"Darling aren't they?"

"Oh yes Dudley is quite the gentleman, and very bright."

"Oh sure…"



Ginny Weasley loved school.

School meant that she didn't have to spend the day alone with her guardian, Petunia Dursley. This meant she didn't have to spend the whole day cleaning, dusting, gardening, cooking or mending.

And she was allowed to spend the whole day with Harry.

The young girl looked and the boy next to her at the sink while they cleaned and dried dishes, careful not to break one in fear of punishment.

Vernon liked to break skin for a broken dish.

Harry Potter had unruly black hair that always looked like the wind had attacked it and the most beautiful green eyes. She just loved his eyes, they were so unique, not like her common brown ones or the Dursley's plain blue ones, they were green like fresh grass or the emeralds on the pastor's wife's Christmas jewelry.

What Ginny liked best about Harry was his smile, it was usually a half smile so he could hide it from his relatives, but when they were alone in the garden, the park, or in their cupboard under the stairs he'd smile widely, a full smile just for her.

He'd smile for her because he was hers. Just as she was his. Even at their tender ages of 5 and almost 5 they knew that much. They always have.

They didn't know how or why they knew that. They couldn't really explain what they knew; they couldn't describe their feelings for each other, but from what they had heard from fairytales and Disney movies, the best word for it was love.

Even though they had lived under the Dursley household since they were infants, Harry had been just older then one years old and Ginny just a few months, they new they weren't related, not like Harry was to Dudley and Petunia, though no one had told them otherwise.

In fact the Dursley's hadn't told them anything about their parents or families until they had caught Harry and Ginny having a play wedding in the garden after they had attended one of Vernon's co-worker's.

That had cause them to be so very angry, Vernon and Petunia hated the idea of Harry and Ginny being together like that. But they never said why, not really.

They had told them that Ginny's parents were gypsies that had sold their daughter to the Potters to pay of their debt and that the Potters were planning on using Ginny has Harry's wife when he got old enough and that was evil so when the Potters died (They never said how or why they died just that it was their own fault) instead of giving Ginny back to her parents just so they could sell her again (Because they never wanted a girl, as wretched as they were) they took her out of the kindness of their own hearts.

Ginny had cried so hard at that, for she and Harry had hoped that one day someone from her family would rescue them. Since Harry's was gone.

When she had woken up that morning, after crying herself to sleep, Harry had told her repeatedly that no one as evil as what his Aunt and Uncle had said her parents were could ever have such a sweet girl and that they were lies.

That had made her feel better, and the Dursley were always apt to a lie over the truth.

They lied about why Harry and Ginny wore rags when Dudley got brand new clothes all the time.

They lied about why Harry and Ginny would have a bruise or sore bottom or a bandage.

Vernon and Petunia would lie about their behavior, telling neighbors that Harry was a spiteful child, a delinquent they called it and that she was his mindless follower, no matter how hard Dudley tried to save her.

She sniggered at that.

"What's so funny Ginger?"

Harry liked to call her Ginger when they were alone. Ever since the ginger-snap incident at Mrs. Figg's during Dudley's 3rd birthday.

"Just thinking. I'm so happy I get to go to school."

"Me too. I would of answered all those questions wrong otherwise. I couldn't leave you here."

"Harry Potter! You wouldn't dare! Besides you did so well, the Doctor was pleased."

"Yeah well Aunt Petunia and Uncle Vernon weren't. They insisted I switched test with their sweet smart Duddikins. And the look on Aunt Petunia's face when she heard your score…"

"Shut it. They weren't that good."

"Tied with the top 10 and a year younger…"

"I got lucky and I copied off of you" She stuck her tongue out at him.

"No you didn't and you did slightly better then me. You're so smart now we just have to worry about them moving you up another grade."

"I'll just refuse, can't leave you ya know?"

"Yeah I do." He gave me that half smile of his.

"Alright you two cheaters are you done with the dishes?"

"Yes Uncle Vernon, may we have our dinner now?"

The large man with beady eyes and a large mustache smiled evilly.

"Cheaters don't deserve to eat now do they? Get to your cot, your Aunt will bring you out when she's ready."

"Yes sir."

The pair somberly walked to the cupboard under the stairs. They barely got all their limbs inside when Vernon shut the door and locked it.

Ginny pulled off her second hand pants and shirt revealing her small body, tiny and thin from lack of regular food, under a plain white muscle shirt she wore all the time.

Harry pulled off his own pants but left his shirt on, though one would see he had a similar form for the same reasons. He lied down first on their cot.

Gin brushed her hair out with her fingers and laid down next to Harry with her head propped on his chest and wrapped her arms around his waist. This was how they always slept and how they always wanted to sleep. They hoped they would never be forced to separate at night, ever.

"Night Ginger."

"Sweet dreams sir knight."

Harry smiled at her secret name for him, ever since she had heard fairy stories about knights and princesses and dragons and well fairies his Ginger had called him her knight, as he protected her from Dudley's bulling and would take the brunt of his Uncle's punishments.

"Always with you. Love you Ginger"

"Love you too."



Author's notes: Hi I hope this update makes sense in the end its been awhile since I first started writing this and have recently been inspired to continue, well I always planned on finishing I just had no ideas! I'm sure I have shocked the people who have added me for an alert. But my muse now sings to me sweetly, sorry for my Blossom and Branches fans she wont sing the words to that one yet.

Well good or bad I hope you enjoyed and will review!

Response to reviewers:

Angelique Collins: Well I love Ginny, even before HBP and actually OOTP she just had so much potential and yeah it's a soul mate thing. Ginny is the first girl born in several generations to a very old wizarding family and she survivied a possession by Tom Riddle, girls got power and destiny. I hope you will still read this since its been way too long I know Sorry bout that

goddessa39: Me too! And hehe sorry I am take a while to update… I don't Hate Dumbles I just hate what descisions he makes…hell I hate him too I me come on! Check up on the boy once a year for godsakes…didn't think people are capable of that is not an excuse when there are DeathEaters and stuff out there..grr..

Swamp Rat's Chere:First I love your handle I'm a HUGE Remy fan and the only girl for Gambit is his chere I didn't know infact I didn't know a lot about how to work the options until about a month ago but I have fixed it Oh and Why ginny will be explained later in greater detail

Irenaki-88: First Kudos on finding my little one page fic in the masses not even I could do that with out searching by name lol and secondly thank you for reviewing it and the compliment I will b e updating more often


	3. Chapter 3

Emerald eyes woke blinking, trying to see in the dark cupboard that was their room.

Tendrils of red hair tickled his face, bringing a smile with it.

It was Dudley's 11th Birthday. And while normally Dudley's birthday involved Dudley and his parents celebrating as Harry and Ginny spent the day looking at Mrs. Fig's cats, today was going to be different.

For the first time since before school Harry and Ginny were going to go with The Dursleys as they celebrated Dudley's birthday.

And this year they were going to the Zoo.

Thinking back on the last 5 years, they hadn't exactly flown by for the youngest two of No 4 Privet dr.

While both Harry and Ginny showed great intelligence and promise in their studies, most of their teachers were prejudice of them after speaking with their guardians.

Petunia and Vernon couldn't deny that Ginny was bright, as her entrance score was too high to be ignored, but they attributed that to Dudley helping her study. They explained that Dudley's lack of physical work as proof of his own academic mind was from him spending so much of his time helping her he never finished any of his own work.

They stated that Harry would force Ginny to share her work with him, and as Ginny was hopelessly in love with the little delinquent she would never refuse.

This was also their reasoning behind Dudley's violence towards Harry; he was trying to protect the little girl from an abusive relationship.

The twisted dramatic of life inside the Dursley household would cause the teachers too ooh and awe over Dudley the hero, sneer at villainous Harry and pity the poor damsel, Ginny.

Suddenly there was a loud thump from the stairs above and dust shook down upon them.

"WAKE UP WAKE UP"

Harry groaned as has he heard his large cousin's booming order.

Today was Dudley's birthday, which meant a myriad of presents would be unwrapped, all sorts of sweets and cakes to be eaten, games to be played.

And all this done by Dudley and his gang of friends while Harry and Ginny stayed locked up in their cupboard under the stairs.

He reached back with his free arm and grabbed a pair of thick black rimmed glasses that had a piece of white tape wrapped around the middle.

He had only had the pair for 3 years, but they too more abuse then any one pair of eyeglass ever in the past. Harry was still shocked every time he put them on and they didn't crumble in to pieces on his face.

He had gotten the glasses from the eye Doctor at school. Well he assumed he was the eye Doctor, but to be honest he had never met him before or after the one time.

He didn't look like a doctor. Well a typical Doctor. The man was dressed in a dodgy jumper and leather jacket.

He had a daft face though, with big ears. And there was an old intelligence in his eyes, something familiar, but Harry couldn't quite place it, but it was enough for him to trust him.

With his eyes anyway.

He wouldn't let him alone with Ginny.

Harry had caused such a ruckus when the Doctor tried to examine Ginny alone that, his teacher at the time, Mrs. Ferguson had tried to physically remove him from Ginny's side.

She ended up with blue hair.

"Mmm…what are you giggling at so early in the morning?"

"Ginny! I do not giggle, I am a boy, and I laugh or chortle."

She lightly tickled his tummy, causing him to giggle more.

"See you giggle. Now what was so funny before?"

"I was thinking about Mrs. Ferguson's blue hair…."

Now it was her turn to giggle.

"That was funny. Hmm…don' wanna get up today."

"Ah but we have too and besides it's not a total loss…"

"Mmm….its Duddikins birthday…."

"I know but Mrs. Figg broke her foot."

"And…."

"And we get to go to the zoo"

"Oh I almost forgot….I suppose I could leave this lovely warmth and my favorite pillow for the harsh world known as the kitchen if it meant the Zoo….but I insist on being treated like a slave. I won't have anyone make me breakfast or buy me new clothes. And I will not allow them to let me watch the telly."

The red head smiled up at him impishly.

"Cheeky" He admonished

Harry dropped his forehead to be against hers and rubbed it slightly.

"You love me for it though I bet"

"Too right"

He was just about to lower his lips to her smiling ones when Aunt Petunia rattled the door handle.

"Get up get up you lazy louses. Get in the kitchen and start breakfast. And you better not burn it!"

"Yes Aunt."

"Yes Ma'am."

The two separated and got out of bed. Harry walked into the kitchen first, wearing an old t-shirt and baggy jeans, leftovers from Dudley.

Ginny followed him shortly after dressed in a dress that was plaid and blue. Ginny had fashioned it from one of Dudley's old shirts, trimming the sleeves to just cap her fair shoulders, the dress was taken in quite a bit and wrapped around her form. She finished it off with an old belt around her middle.

"How many presents are there?"

Dudley asked as Harry and Ginny started his breakfast.

"36."

"36? But last year I had 37!"

"Ah but some are much bigger this year then last-"

"I don't care! I want more then last year!"

"Now Duddikins, here have some bangers and eggs, how bout we get you two more presents on the way from the zoo today to add to this pile, then you'll have 38."

"Fine."

Harry and Ginny looked at each other and rolled their eyes at the whole scene.

"Now you two…there won't be any funny business at the Zoo will there?"

"I don't know sir…do they have clowns at a Zoo? I've never been."

Vernon smiled tightly at stared at the smiling girl, knowing better of her innocence.

"You know exactly what I mean! I want you on your best behavior!"

"Of course Sir" She curtsied.

"Yes Uncle Vernon."

"Good because if I catch any funny business- anything at all I will lock you both in that cupboard with out food for a week! Now clean these dishes, we're leaving as soon as breakfast is done."

"Yes sir."



The Zoo was quite interesting for Ginny and Harry, they got to see all sorts of animals, elephants, zebras, lions, tigers, bears, monkeys, Dudley and his best friend Piers Polkiess.

The two boys were very bored after just a few minutes at each habitat. They had arrived an hour or two ago and already were done with all the animals.

All accept the reptile house.

This was what Dudley and Piers were looking forward too.

'Hey scar-head lets feed you to a boa"

Dudley whispered into Harry's ear as the entered the Reptile house.

"Yea and then we'll throw weasel in with the crocs…they eat weasels did ya know that?'

The rat faced Piers collaborated.

"Nah Piers, we'll keep her around, she cleans and cooks…"

Loosing his temper Harry rounded on them while Ginny was looking at a large snake behind glass.

"Shut it you too."

"Ooh what are you going to do about?!"

"Not about to tell you that now am I?"

"What ever. Get out of the way"

Dudley dismissed Harry and pulled Ginny from her spot at glass, knocking her into Harry and against the wall.

"Ow ruddy fat…"

"Now Ginger watch your language"

"But Harry-"

"I know but we can't do anything now….we'll get in trouble…."

"I suppose…look the bugger is already done watching what he came here for."

She was right, Dudley had quickly moved on from the large snake, after demanding his father making him do something and failing. He was currently looking at the different lizards scamper about their cages.

"Come on…let's look at the snake"

"What ever you wish Ginger."

"Hello" Ginny said to the snake as it lay sleeping.

"Sorry about that, my cousin, he just doesn't understand what it's like…"

It was Harry's voice that roused the snake. Emerald green eyes locked with the rising snake head.

"Sssaallright…"

Hearing the snake answer him back caused him to start; he reached for Ginny's hand instinctively and glanced at her slightly.

She shook her head no. He turned his attention back to the snake.

"No no its not…but its Dudley and well he does what he wants…"

Large chocolate eyes watched them in interest.

"Sssoo doo mosst men…."

"Well yeah…but were supposed to have manners too…forgive, me I'm Harry, and this lovely lass is Ginny, whats your name?"

"Noo man hass assssked my name they jussst call me sssilly man namesss…sssnakesss call me Ophion…"

"Hello Ophion…I'm sorry you're in a cage, do you miss Brazil?"

"What isss Brazil? I've only been here" The Snake shook his head and nodded to the wall.

'Bred in Captivity.'

"Oh right, sorry…"

Suddenly Dudley came rushing over and knocked both Harry and Ginny to the floor of reptile house. Ginny landed first, her elbow scraping against the hard stone, breaking skin.

At the sight of her injury, Harry felt a surge of heat rising with in his body and Dudley, who was banging on the glass at Ophion, fell forward into Option's pool.

Ophion immediately saw his good fortune and quickly slithered out of the now opening and down to the floor, towards his new friend.

The crowds in the house gasp in fear as the witnessed two scenes, one of a rather large man nearly breaking on the glass of an exhibit, demanding his equally large son be let out, a tall horse faced woman in tears, slumped to the floor, all while a large snake slinked over to two young children, raven haired boy and red headed girl, the snake seemed to speak to the boy and then the girl, and even licked her bleeding elbow as its body gently hugged and tickled her, causing her to giggle.

"Thankss Harry…Adioss Amigoss"

The crowds started screaming and running away as the snake made its way out, to freedom.

"Are you okay Ginger?" Harry whispered to her once Ophion had left them.

"Yes sir Knight who speaks to snakes my injury is but a trifle."

"Yeah…that was odd-"

"You Two!"

The pair looked up to see a very purple Vernon Dursley pointing a fat finger in there face.



It was 4 days before Harry and Ginny were allowed out of their cupboard; luckily it was only 2 days before they were fed, and that was only because Mrs. Figg had brought over her infamously hard fruitcake to the birthday boy.

It was the only cake Dudley never ate.

Harry and Ginny had been fixing Saturday lunch when Aunt Petunia ordered Harry to go fetch the post.

He left Ginny to fix sandwiches and walked out of the kitchen to pick up a pile a mail. He immediately noticed something very odd among the usual advertisements, junk mail and bills.

A parchment envelope that had the most curios writing on it.

And it was addressed to him.



Authors note: I know it short but it's an update! And next chapter is where the fun begins! We all know that letter lol Please Read Review Enjoy and Indulge

Review responses:

_**goddessa39**_: Yes it was a stretch for me too…but I see it this way the only way they would do it is if it were save her life, no true parent is selfish enough to risk their child's life for their own happiness…and it will be fully explained in the story

_**Moony's Metamorphmagus**_: Oh yes love the Tenth Doctor and Doctor who! Lol I just happened across it and got hooked, but its totally an acceptable addiction I loved that episode! It was so great and just so you know I passed on your review to all my friends because I loved those quotes! LOL especially after I read book 7…. you know if you read

ANON: Wow longest review I have ever received…ever longer then MY FRIENDS I mean people I really KNOW in life don't give me so much editing Ok first sorry about the editing, I don't know my grammar at all and I tend to falsify my own memory of what I wrote with what I meant to write.

Secondly sadly the Doctor is just a guest appreance and if he does know, which I wont say just yet, he wouldn't be able to say…promises made in the past for the greater good…he's not happy about it though if he knows and once he has fulfilled his end of his promise he'd do all he can to help…and I hope I explained how the two get through the system with out real detection, sadly many children do, mostly because people don't pay enough attention to them…and I liked your ideas about the blood protection…don't know where that is going just yet…but I do see the two there until atleast year 4…. Thirdly- I'm an American so your statement about England made it sound like I was from England which made me happy And I don't know either BUT JK put #12 between #s 11 and 13 grimmauld place…and all the muggles thought it was odd that there was no #12 between 11 and 13 so I used that as my basis. I wish I new on first hand experience though And thank you so much for catching my age error! Went back and fixed it Harry and Dudley are the same age And thank you for your interest I hope I keep you interested in the future

_**Irenaki-88**_: I don't for see other boyfriends or girlfriends…and I don't want to kill them off I'm a happily ever after girl

Lola: Thank you so much And I'm glad you didn't have to wait 1 yr and 9mnths for an update

_**Rogue Potter**_: Thank you I'll try to do so more

_**Angelique Collins**_: Thank you I love the Doctor He's fantastic. Harry hasn't met barty crouch, he's only 6 so yeah…but we will see more! He likes to keep track of his stupid apes doesn't he…lol though its not really a crossover just a bit of a special appreance

: Thank you

Anon: I don't know if this is the other ANON or not but you hopefully will not have to wait that long again


End file.
